Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data and can include random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored information when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, read only memory (ROM), Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM (EEPROM), Erasable Programmable ROM (EPROM), and phase change random access memory (PCRAM), among others.
Memory devices can be combined together to form a solid state drive (SSD). An SSD can include non-volatile memory, e.g., NAND flash memory and NOR flash memory, and/or can include volatile memory, e.g., DRAM and SRAM, among various other types of non-volatile and volatile memory.
An SSD may be used to replace hard disk drives as the main storage device for a computer, as the SSD may have advantages over hard drives in terms of, for example, performance, size, weight, ruggedness, operating temperature range, and power consumption. For example, SSDs may have superior performance when compared to magnetic disk drives due to their lack of moving parts, which may ameliorate seek time, latency, and other electro-mechanical delays associated with magnetic disk drives. SSD manufacturers can use non-volatile flash memory to create flash SSDs that may not use an internal battery supply, thus allowing the drive to be more versatile and compact.
An SSD may include a number of memory devices, e.g., a number of memory chips (as used herein, “a number of” something can refer to one or more such things; e.g., a number of memory devices can refer to one or more memory devices). As one of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, a memory chip may include a number of dies. Each die may include a number of memory arrays and peripheral circuitry thereon. A memory array may include a number of planes, with each plane including a number of physical blocks of memory cells. Each physical block may include a number of pages of memory cells that can store a number of sectors of data.